Yu Yu BooBoo
by Ryoko7
Summary: We took the music from DisneyMania and added the YYH characters...read and review!!!
1. Intro

INTRO -  
  
We, the authors, have been over obsessively listening to the new cd, 'Disney Mania'. So we have decided to add in our favorite anime, Yu Yu Hakusho, to the plot. IT IS NOT OURS!!! So enjoy. Our own fanfiction characters will be involved. Also when we say (Author #1 or Author #2), it means that the general idea was by that person but we help each other in all of the stories.  
  
Hina- (Author#1 Dairy-chan's character) Hina is a Fire Youkai who was born and raised in the Fire Youkai world. She is around 5'3, Hiei's height. She has long, black hair with white streaks in it that cascades down her back. She has red eyes that change with her emotions (red-normal/passionate, blue- sad, green-calm, golden-happy, black-mad, lavender-embarrassed, and violet- hyper) She looks quite young, but she is around 1200 years old, like Hiei and Kurama. She is fair skinned and skinny with a black dragon tattoo on her right arm. When Hina was younger, she got the Jagan eye implanted into her forehead. She covers it with a white, black, or red bandana at all times unless fighting. She uses a sword/katana much like Hiei's and loves black magic especially fire. DUH! She is usually calm and contained, but can get mean at times. As all Fire Youkai are she is ruthless, prideful, and stubborn. She wears a black tube top and black leather pants with black leather boots. She has a blackish-purple teardrop that hangs around her neck. It was a gift from her parents before they died. Her favorite attack is the Dragon of the Darkness Flames and she loves the Makai. Hina's Spirit Soul that Koenma gave to her when she was at the Dark Tournaments is a small bluish-purple cat, formerly known as a Seloren, named Luna.  
  
Lorelei- (Author#2 Gaby-chan's character) Lorelei is a Fox Hanyou who is very youthful and energetic. She is about 500 years old. She has long reddish-blonde hair and bright purple eyes. Lori's skin is a little tanned and she's a bit on the thin side. Her main weapons are her sharp fangs and claws, her golden staff (which was handed down to her by her mother), or just simply her strength. She also has a companion by the name of Daimyo. He is a fox pup with silky fur the same color of her hair and eyes. They both like to get into a lot of mischief and randomly blow things up.but that's beside the point. She mostly wears tank tops and tube tops, short shorts and skirts.with lots of jewelry. Since she was little she always wished to become a full Youkai, but she may rethink that. Overall she cares deeply for all of her friends and all of her emotions are expressed freely. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Author#1 Dairy-Chan) SOME DAY MY PRINCE WILL COME (Sang by: Hina, Keiko, Yukina, Boton, and Lori) -  
  
Hina, Keiko, Yukina, Boton, and Lori leaned out on a balcony way up high in a treacherously tall tower. They all sighed as the music started playing. Now, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yuji were at the very bottom of the stair less tower looking up at the damsels in distress. "I wonder how they got up there if there are no stairs," Kuwabara wondered out loud. The others sweatdropped and fell. Suddenly the creepy, Disney music started to play as the girls noticed their men trying to find ways to get to them.  
  
Everyone: Some day, some day, some day I said 'Some day my prince will come' Some day, some day, some day Oh yeah  
  
"Hey," Kuwabara said as a small light bulb lit up in his head, "why don't we get a really big ladder?" Hiei turned and looked at him with utter disbelief. "Wow, the idiot actually came up with something," Hiei said and smirked. Kurama just stood there and listened to the girls, especially Boton; sing one of his favorite songs. Yusuke went off to find a really big ladder while Yuji suggested using Kuwabara's sword. Kuwabara made it very long and tried to catapult himself up, but he slammed into the wall 20 feet below the balcony.  
  
Yukina: Some day my prince will come Some day I'll find my love And how thrillin' that moment will be When the prince of my dreams comes to me  
  
Hina: He'll whisper 'I love you' And steal a kiss or two Though he's far away I'll find my love some day Some day when my dreams come true  
  
Yusuke came back in time to laugh hysterically at Kuwabara with a huge ladder. Now this ladder was very big and every time that Yusuke turned to look down, up, or side to side, he ended up hitting poor Kurama in the head. Kurama lied on the ground and held his head in pain and Yusuke placed the really big ladder next to the tower wall. Hiei was just about fed up with this and started to jump on trees to get up, but when he heard the 'I love you' and 'stealing of a kiss or two', sung by Hina, he was stunned and fell off of the tree he was on and landed with a thud.  
  
Everyone: Come true Some day, some day, some day Said 'Some day my prince will come' Some day, some day, some day  
  
Lori: Some day I'll find my love Someone to call my own And I know in the moment we meet For my heart will be skipping' a beat  
  
Keiko: Some day we'll say 'I do' All the things that we've been longing to Though he's far away I'll find my love someday Someday when my dreams come true  
  
Yusuke started to climb up the ladder, which was named BOB/SAM by the authors, when Keiko started to sing. Yusuke looked up at her face about three feet above him and wondered out loud, "Who is she singing about?" Keiko didn't seem to notice Yusuke or his thoughts. But Yusuke stupidly decided to pop up out of nowhere and scared Boton almost to death, which caused a chain reaction. Boton pushed BOB/SAM away from the tower and caused Yusuke to fall backwards. Now Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara had started climbing up BOB/SAM too.  
  
Boton (what is in parentheses is sung by the rest of the girls): Some where (some where) waiting for me (waiting for me) There is someone (someone) longing to see (longing to see) Someone I simply can't help but adore Someone who thrills me forevermore (evermore)  
  
The four boys fall back onto Yuji and they all now had very bad aches.  
  
Everyone: Some day, some day, some day I said 'I'm gonna find my love some day' Some day, some day, some day I said 'I'm gonna find my love, my love some day' Some day, some day, some day I said 'some day I'm gonna find my love' Some day, some day, some day I said 'he's out there waiting, waiting for me' Some day, some day, some day I said 'some day' Some day, some day, some day Some day, some day, some day I said 'some day my princes' Some day, some day, some day He'll whisper 'I love you' Some day, some day, some day I said 'some where he's waiting' for me' Some day, some day, some day I said 'he's gonna come baby' Some day, some day, some day Some day, some day, some day (Fades out)  
  
Yuji got up and walked towards BOB/SAM. He inspected BOB/SAM thoroughly and then knocked on a certain brick. Suddenly the whole entire tower collapsed and all the girls fell. Hina fell quicker then the others and landed on Hiei. She looked around and called out, "Hiei, Hiei where are you?" She heard a muffled voice from under her, "I am underneath you, get off!" Hina quickly moved and checked to see if he was all right. Yukina fell second and Kuwabara scurried around trying to make sure he caught her.  
  
He got directly under her and was certain she'd land in his arms, but a sudden gust of wind blew and he missed her. "Um.are you ok?" Kuwabara asked as he stood over Yukina who was in a large hole and was rubbing her abused and bruised head. Lori fell next. No one thought to catch her because Yuji was off flirting with some water youkai in the lake nearby. She landed roughly on her head and got amnesia. She then began to stumble around aimlessly. Boton was fourth to fall, but she summoned her ore and landed safely next to Kurama with a big, confident smile. Keiko was last to fall and because she was wearing her school uniform, her skirt poofed out in every direction and Yusuke made sure he was right under her looking up the entire time. Keiko blushed as she landed in his arms. She kicked until she got away, got angry, and slapped Yusuke around for a bit before finally letting him go to the nurse. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Author#2 Gaby-Chan) UNDER THE SEA [NOW: RIGHT HERE WITH ME] (Sang by: Everyone except Yusuke)  
  
"I must fight for no good reason at all!" Yusuke shouted. "Yusuke don't do it," Keiko said, "stay here with me." They heard random music start to play in the background. Kuwabara grabbed a mike and sang.  
  
Kuwabara: We're stepping' in We're not stepping' out We're gonna step aside and let Keiko Pick up the style Uhhh! Show them it! Uhhh!  
  
Just look at the places around you Right here on the street floor Such wonderful things around you What more are you looking' for?  
  
Keiko: Right here with me, right here with me Darling it's better down where it's not so bloody Take it from me Up in the stadium they bleed all day Out in the sun they sweat away While we're devoting Full time to not dying Right here with me  
  
Hiei: Huh, we're gonna make it so Watch out!  
  
Boton: Down here all your friends are happy As off through the city they walk The youkai in the stadium ain't happy They're sad cuz they have a death wish  
  
But youkai in the stadium are lucky They're in for a worser fate One day when Toguro gets hungry  
  
Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma, Yuji, and Kurama: Guess whose gon be on the plate  
  
Keiko: Right here with me, right here with me Nobody beat us Fry us or eat us, infrankacy Where Toguro loves to cook Right here with me you're off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Right here with me (right here with me), right here with me (right here with me)  
  
Since life is sweet here We got the beat here naturally (naturally) Even the youkai and the humans They get the urge to start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Right here with me  
  
Yukina: The Jin plays the flute The Yukina play the harp The Hiei play the base and they're sounding sharp The Chu plays the brass The Kuwabara play the tub The Genkai is the duchess of soul The Kurama he can play the lings on the strings The Seiryu rocking' out The Byakko he sings The Boton and the Koenma They know where it's at And oh that Rando blow!  
  
Keiko: Right here with me, right here with me Right here with me, take it from me Up where the Toguro loves to cook Right here with me we're off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Right here with me  
  
"How is it," Yusuke asked, "that if I'm with you I don't get hurt?" Keiko pondered that for a second then answered in this way, "Well the thingies would attack me and you would get really, really, really mad and beat them up and most likely kill them in one hit." She smiled cheerfully and the music started to play again.  
  
Keiko is still singing, but now Hiei, Koenma, Kuwabara, Yuji, and Kurama are singing what is in parenthesis: Right here with me (right here with me), right here with me (right here with me)  
  
When there is peace It is music to me  
  
What do they got a lot of cool stuff We got a hot Urameshi band Each little Sam here knows how to jam here, right here with me (right here with me) Each little Thug here caught in a rug here, right here with me (right here with me) Each thing of mail here knows how to wail here That's why it's hotter right here with me Yeah, we in luck here Down in the non-violence here Right here with me  
  
All: Woo!  
  
"I don't want to fight anymore!" Yusuke announced and everyone rejoiced. Then Yusuke went back to the Dark Tournament during the night and beat up some more youkai and came back all hurtfulness and Keiko beat him up. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Author#1 Dairy-Chan) YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART (Sang by: Hiei and Kuwabara) -  
  
Hiei walked on stage wearing his usual black over kimono, black pants and loose shirt. He had a small smile on his face and his bass guitar is in hand as he stepped up to the microphone. All the girls in the first three rows of the audience gasped and started screaming his name 'Hiei! Go Hiei!' Others shouted 'Look at us, Hiei, we love you!' Hiei motioned for them to be quiet and they did instantly. Off stage, Kuwabara mumbled about Hiei being stupid and short because he was jealous of him. As the music started to play, all the girls started to sway and Yukina, who was in the front row, middle seat, listened intently.  
  
Hiei: I got yah, I'll be right here Listen  
  
Come stop you're crying it will be all right Just take my hand, hold it tight now I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry  
  
Slightly and mumbled, "Oh no, he's embarrassing me." The girls all fainted in the first row and the second row girls were close to going unconscious too. Hiei's sweet voice and smooth melody seduced them all. Suddenly Kuwabara ran on stage and shoved Hiei out of the spotlight and started to sing to Yukina in a rough, ragged voice. The only three girls in the audience who loved Kuwabara fainted.  
  
Kuwabara: For one so small you seem so strong now My arms will hold you Keep you safe and warm This bond between us can't be broken Said 'I'm gonna be here, don't you cry'  
  
Cuz you'll be in my heart You'll be in my heart (yeah, yeah) From this day on now and forevermore (evermore no, no, no, no)  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain I know we're different but deep inside us we're not that different at all  
  
Hiei got up and shook his head as he glared daggers at Kuwabara and tackled him off stage while he sang in a heated, angry voice, that to all of his fans sounded pretty good. Now as Kuwabara and Hiei were battling it out for center stage, Hina and Yukina sighed inwardly and shrugged. The two boys started a game of pushing the other out of the way and started to sing once more.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara: (You'll) you'll be in my heart in my heart Said 'you'll be in my heart' (From this day) from this day on (Uhhh) now and forevermore (from this day on now and forevermore uhhh)  
  
You'll be in my heart No matter what they say (You'll be) you'll be here in my heart (always) always (always, always, always)  
  
Hiei managed to sing a verse as Kuwabara cleared stars from his eyes by staggering awkwardly around the stage.  
  
Hiei: Don't listen to them Cuz what do they know We need each other to have to hold They'll see in time I know We'll show them together  
  
Kuwabara finally was normal again and tried to pretend to push Hiei, because of his staggering, into the crowd of Hiei wanting fan girls. He did so and regained control over the microphone once more.  
  
Kuwabara: (You'll be) You'll be in my heart (I'll always be there) You'll be in my heart You that from this day on now and forevermore You'll be in my heart (heart, heart, heart) No matter what they say (no matter, no matter what they say no) You'll be right here in my heart always  
  
Hiei had pulled the mike with him after Kuwabara's last verse and sang the ending to the song as his fan girls conveyed him around on their hands.  
  
Hiei: Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder (Fades out)  
  
The girls all got evil ideas and tied Hiei up and ran out of the stage room to a girls' bathroom. Hina ran after Hiei and them, but the girls locked her out of the bathroom. Hina returned with Hiei a few hours later dressed up as a girl with lips all over him. He had a black dress on with lacey outsides and high heels that he could not walk in and he kept falling over. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Author#2 Gaby-Chan) WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR (Sang by: Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yuji) -  
  
"What do you dream of Yusuke?" Yuji asked. He answered without even thinking. "I want Keiko to fall in love with me and kiss me again. She's good at it. What about you?" Yuji said, "Ditto, but with Lori." Kuwabara looked at the wolf youkai with a weird look. "You've kissed Lori before?" he asked. Yuji nodded and quickly said, "So what's your dream Kuwabara?" He took awhile thinking about it, "I want Yukina to be taller and then like me! What about you Kurama?" Kurama was fast asleep so he asked Hiei. "Dreams are for wimps," he said coldly, but secretly he wanted Hina to fall in love with him. So they decided to sing.  
  
All: Dreams come true dreams come true Dreams come true they do When you  
  
"Why are we singing this?" Hiei asked. The other three pondered this for a moment. "You know what?" Yusuke asked, "I really don't know." A light bulb clicked in Kuwabara's head, which was very rare since Kuwabara seldom thought about anything. "How is it that we all know the exact same words to the same song?" Yuji said, "You know I really couldn't answer that."  
  
Kuwabara: When you wish upon a star (a star) Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires Will come to you (it will come to you)  
  
Yusuke: If your heart is in your dreams (your dreams) No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do  
  
Hiei: Fate is kind (fate is kind) She brings to those who love The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing  
  
Yuji: Like a bolt out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true  
  
All: Dreams come, dreams come, dreams come true Dreams come, dreams come, dreams come true Dreams come, dreams come, dreams come true Dreams come, dreams come, dreams come true  
  
Kurama woke up and said cheerfully, "That was great! What were we talking about again?" Everyone sweatdropped and fell.  
  
***Chapter 5 (Author#2 Gaby-Chan) COLORS OF THE WIND [NOW: VISION OF YOUR EYES] (Sang by: Boton, Yusuke, and Koenma) -  
  
Yusuke had just died. He floated around as a ghost as Boton appeared. "Who are you?" Yusuke asked. She smiled and replied, "I'm Boton, otherwise known as the Grim Reaper. Well your dead Yusuke but there is a way you can come back." Yusuke snorted. "I bet everyone will be glad that I'm gone." Boton grabbed his hand and flew around the city with him.  
  
Boton: You think you own whatever street you live on The city is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every mind and heart and soul Has a life, has a spirit, and has a name  
  
You think the only people who are people Are the people you like to beat up But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn the things you never knew you never knew  
  
"Will you shut up now?" Yusuke asked annoyed.  
  
Have you ever had your mother really sick? Or lost and can't find your full sister Can you hear beyond the hearing of your ears? Can you see beyond the vision of your eyes? Can you see beyond the vision of your eyes?  
  
"Will you please shut up now?" Yusuke asked still irritated.  
  
Koenma: Come see all the spirits of spirit world Come taste the moon sour berries of the Makai Come see all of the people who care about you And for once never wonder what they're worth  
  
Yusuke: About everyone I know is my enemy But Keiko and Kuwabara are my friends  
  
The three of them: And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends  
  
Have you ever had your mother really sick? Or lost and can't find your half sister? Can you hear beyond the hearing of your ears? Can you see beyond the vision of your eyes? Can you see beyond the vision of your eyes?  
  
Boton: How tall does Kuwabara grow If you beat him up then you'll never know  
  
And you'll never hear Kurama cry to the blue corn moon For whether Hiei is white or green skinned We need to hear beyond the hearing of our ears Need to see beyond the vision of our eyes You can rule the street and still All you'll rule is street until You can see beyond the vision of your eyes 


	6. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 (Author#2 Gaby-Chan) COLORS OF THE WIND [NOW: VISION OF YOUR EYES] (Sang by: Boton, Yusuke, and Koenma) -  
  
Yusuke had just died. He floated around as a ghost as Boton appeared. "Who are you?" Yusuke asked. She smiled and replied, "I'm Boton, otherwise known as the Grim Reaper. Well your dead Yusuke but there is a way you can come back." Yusuke snorted. "I bet everyone will be glad that I'm gone." Boton grabbed his hand and flew around the city with him.  
  
Boton: You think you own whatever street you live on The city is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every mind and heart and soul Has a life, has a spirit, and has a name  
  
You think the only people who are people Are the people you like to beat up But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn the things you never knew you never knew  
  
"Will you shut up now?" Yusuke asked annoyed.  
  
Have you ever had your mother really sick? Or lost and can't find your full sister Can you hear beyond the hearing of your ears? Can you see beyond the vision of your eyes? Can you see beyond the vision of your eyes?  
  
"Will you please shut up now?" Yusuke asked still irritated.  
  
Koenma: Come see all the spirits of spirit world Come taste the moon sour berries of the Makai Come see all of the people who care about you And for once never wonder what they're worth  
  
Yusuke: About everyone I know is my enemy But Keiko and Kuwabara are my friends  
  
The three of them: And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends  
  
Have you ever had your mother really sick? Or lost and can't find your half sister? Can you hear beyond the hearing of your ears? Can you see beyond the vision of your eyes? Can you see beyond the vision of your eyes?  
  
Boton: How tall does Kuwabara grow If you beat him up then you'll never know  
  
And you'll never hear Kurama cry to the blue corn moon For whether Hiei is white or green skinned We need to hear beyond the hearing of our ears Need to see beyond the vision of our eyes You can rule the street and still All you'll rule is street until You can see beyond the vision of your eyes 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Author#1 Dairy-Chan) I WAN'NA BE LIKE YOU (Sang by: Hiei and Kurama) -  
  
Hiei and Kurama walked on stage with their instruments and each had a mike. They spoke into them for a moment then sang.  
  
Kurama and Hiei (spoken): Can you hear me? Testing, testing, 123 Here we go!  
  
Hiei: Now I'm the king of the Makai The forest's V.I.P I reached the top, and had to stop And that's what's bothering me! I wan' a be a human, Yusuke And stroll right into town And be just like the other humans I'm tired of strolling around  
  
Oh, Ohbeedoo I wan' a be like you! I wan' a walk like you, Talk like you do You'll see it's true A youkai like me Can learn to be Human too!  
  
Kurama: Now don't try to kid me Yusuke I made a deal with you What I desire is human's weaknesses To make my dream come true Now give me the secret Human C'mon tell me what to do Give me the power of humans So I can cower like you  
  
Oh, Ohbeedoo I wan' a be like you I wan' a walk like you, Talk like you do You'll see it's true A kitsune like me Can learn to be Human too  
  
A Human child with ragged brown hair and a plastic guitar jumped on and pretended to play.  
  
Random kid from audience: Check this out! Can you hear it? Y-y-yyyyyea!  
  
(Screams)  
  
Hit it Triple eye!  
  
Hiei eyed the kid warily with a quizzical look for a moment.  
  
(Hiei then began to slam on his bass)  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Yeah, you! I wanna be like you I wanna walk like you Talk like you do You'll see it's true Someone like me Can learn to be Someone like me I can learn to be Someone like you I can learn to be Someone like me!  
  
Random kid from the audience: Yea, man! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Author#2 Gaby-Chan) PART OF YOUR WORLD (Sang by: Toguro) -  
  
Toguro gazed out the window and sighed. How he longed to be where the big muscles were.and he started to sing.  
  
Toguro: Look at these muscles Aren't they neat Wouldn't you think my complexion's complete Wouldn't you think I'm the guy, the guy who is really strong  
  
Look at this body Strengths untold How many veins can one muscle hold Looking' at me you think Sure, he's got everything  
  
I've got good strength and defense a plenty I've got sunglasses and a brother galore You want muscles well too bad But who cares, no big deal, I want more  
  
I wanna be where the big muscles are I wanna see, wanna see me even stronger Walking along on those, what do you call it? Oh muscley feet  
  
Little muscles you don't get too far Big muscles are required for killing youkai Strolling along with my muscles on my arms  
  
Up where they seem to become buns of doom Up where they gleam all day in the sun Wandering' free, wish I could be More muscular  
  
What would I give if I could be even stronger What would I pay to get more muscular Betcha the stronger people understand that they don't underestimate their strength Bright young men, sick of losing' Ready to win  
  
And I'm ready to know what the strong people know Asking' my questions and get some answers What are cool sunglasses and why do they, what's the word? Hurt  
  
When's it my turn, wouldn't I love? Love to be more muscular Out of the this place, wish I could be Part of that world  
  
Out of the this place, wish I could be Part of that world  
  
Toguro sighs and puts on his evil pink bunny slippers and hops into bed with his brother. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Author#1 Dairy-Chan) I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING (Sang by: Koenma) -  
  
Yusuke and Toguro were in the middle of their fight when suddenly purple smoke appeared and blinds everyone. When the smoke clears, Koenma was seen in his smiley-face boxers and evil pink bunny socks with a bass guitar that he stole from Hiei. He borrowed Toguro's ugly sunglasses and began to sing.  
  
Koenma: Way behind the throne room A little down the line The Makai, the plain, and peaks Are scheduled to be mine  
  
I'm gonna be the ruler Of most everything around From the grandest of the mountains To the humble common ground My reign will be a super awesome thing Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
  
I'm gonna be a noble king So enemies beware I only need a little time Perhaps a little height  
  
I'm gonna be the main event Like no king before I'm brushing down and looking up I'm working on my signature Boton and George are gonna swing Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
  
Nobody saying 'do this' Nobody saying 'be there' Nobody saying 'stop that' Nobody saying 'see here' Free to run around the palace I'll be free to do it all my way  
  
I wanna be king  
  
Nobody saying 'do this' Nobody saying 'be there' Nobody saying 'stop that' Nobody saying 'see here' Free to run around the palace (yeah) I'll be free to do it all my way  
  
The time has come As someone said To talk of many things This may be true But I would rather stick to talking kings  
  
It's easy to be royal If you're already prince It isn't just my right Even my left will be divine The monarchy is waiting to go zing Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh) Oh, I just can't wait to be king (Oh, oh, oh, oh) Oh, I just can't wait to be king (Oh, oh, oh, oh) Oh, I just can't wait to be king (Fades out) 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Author#2 Gaby-Chan) CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT (Sang by: Background people) -  
  
Lori and Yuji looked over the vast landscape they were standing in. It was littered with sakura trees and waterfalls. "This place is so beautiful," Lori said. Yuji nodded and said, "Just like you." Lori blushed a bit as Yuji took her hand and they started to walk along the stone pathway.  
  
Background people: There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of rolling wind Can be turned away  
  
An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you  
  
Lori leaned on Yuji. He wrapped his long, ragged tail around her silky, smooth one. The wolf youkai placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked through a break in the shimmering, crystal blue waterfall.  
  
Background people: And can you feel the love tonight (tonight) It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far (this far) And can you feel the love tonight (tonight) How it's laid to rest (oh, oh) It's enough to make king and vagabonds Believe the very best  
  
Yuji led the kitsune to the top of a tall hill, where they had a perfect view of the sky. The stars seemed so much brighter that night. And the moon was at its greatest point when it was full.  
  
Background people: There's a time for everyone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn  
  
There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed forager Beats in time with yours (y-y-y-y-yeah)  
  
And can you feel the love tonight (can you feel the love?) It is where we are (where we are) It's enough (it's enough) for this wide-eyed wanderer (oh) That we got this far (this far) And can you feel the love tonight (can you feel the love?) How it's laid to rest (oh) It's enough (it's enough) to make king and vagabonds Believe the very best (believe the best)  
  
It's enough (it's enough) to make king and vagabonds (oh) Believe the very best  
  
Lori looked up at Yuji, smiled and said, "I love you." He smiled down at her. "I love you too," he said. She put her arms around him and he did the same. Stars randomly fell from the sky as if they had a mind of their own. He leaned forward and laid his lips on hers. Lori's ears folded back against her head, but after a short while she relaxed a bit and returned the kiss. Something she had wanted to do for the longest time. 


	11. Chapter 10

(not done yet) Chapter 10 (Author#1 Dairy-Chan) HAKUNA MATATA (Sang by: Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yuji, and Kurama) -  
  
Hakuna matata Hakuna matata Hakuna matata Hakuna matata  
  
Hakuna matata  
  
Hakuna matata Hakuna matata  
  
When I was a cool young one (he was a cool young one) I worked in a colony they reduce Accepted with aggression of prevailing views A young man's life was one more ride Digging' holes standing guard didn't cross my mind  
  
I was rouged All alone All that I needed Was to adhere this  
  
Hakuna matata What a wonderful phrase Hakuna matata Ain't no passing craze It means no worries For the rest of your days It's our problem free Philosophy Hakuna matata  
  
Hakuna matata Hakuna matata  
  
When I was a shadowed youth (he was a shadowed youth) I fooled for perfection I was never no good I wasn't born for the humans Or the trees or the woods The future search behind me I was over hill My best foot forward while the other one stood still  
  
Take my word I am heard All that I needed Is to up heed it  
  
Hakuna matata (yeah) What a wonderful phrase Hakuna matata Ain't mo passing craze It means no worries For the rest of your days It's our problem free Philosophy Hakuna matata  
  
Hakuna matata Hakuna matata Hakuna matata Hakuna matata  
  
Hakuna matata I hope we have conveyed Don't have to but Get out of the sun It's much cooler in the shade Some say it's just a waste of time But they don't realize That they'll be nothing' but a punk We all can't just where we rise  
  
Hakuna matata (hakuna matata) Hakuna matata (hakuna matata) I means no worries (it means no worries) It's our problem free Philosophy Hakuna matata  
  
Hakuna matata (hakuna matata) What a wonderful phrase (yeah) Hakuna matata (yeah, yeah) Ain't mo passing craze (yeah) It means no worries For the rest of your days It's our problem free (our problem free) Philosophy (philosophy) Hakuna matata (hakuna matata) What a wonderful phrase (yeah) Hakuna matata Ain't no passing craze (hey) I means no worries (means no worries) For the rest of your days (yeah) It's our problem free (our problem free) Philosophy (philosophy) Hakuna matata (Fades out) 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Author#2 Gaby-Chan) THE TIKI, TIKI, TIKI ROOM (Sang by: Yusuke, Hina, Keiko, Yukina, Boton, and Lori) -  
  
"Come on Yusuke, pppllleeeaaassseee! We could use the money and you could go on the vacation you've always wanted to take!" Keiko begged. Puu cooed happily. Yusuke growled. "I'm - not - going - to - dress - up - as - a - penguin!" Keiko frowned and moved closer to Yusuke. She said, "Come on Yusuke. Puu will do it." Yusuke moaned again. "Puu already is a bird!" he cried. "But don't you want to take a vacation to the Keys in Florida?" Keiko asked trying to get herself to cry. Soon after her eyes were glittering with teardrops that slowly fell down her face. Yusuke gasped. "Don't cry!" he begged. Then he started to put on the penguin suit. "You see?" he said, "I'm putting on the suit now ok? I can't wait to go to the Keys.and I'll take you with me!" Keiko looked up and her tears vanished instantaneously. "Yay!" she screamed and helped Yusuke zip up the suit.  
  
Hiei and Hina were sharing a passionate kiss away from everyone else. "Oh, Hina," Hiei said in a voice that was not like his own. "Hina my love." Hina replied, "Yes Hiei? Yes my love forever and ever forevermore." Hiei sighed. "I just want you to know that I would do anything for you. Anything you ask I will do. Anything, anything at all. I will even face the wrath of pink. That I promise you, Hina. Hina, Hina! I would do anything." They continued to kiss for a moment then stopped again. "You would do anything for me Hiei?" she asked. Hiei said, "Yes, yes anything for you my love." Hina continued, "Even if it was completely absurd?" Hiei nodded. Hina let go of Hiei and pulled out a pink flamingo costume from her right pocket. "I need you to put this on, learn how to do the Macarena, and be in our show!" she exclaimed. Hiei sweatdropped and fell as Hina helped him get his new duds on.  
  
Yukina was alone with Kuwabara, which scared her a bit. "Uh, Kuwabara," she said. He turned around and gave her a cheesy grin. "Yeah baby?" Kuwabara asked. Yukina gulped. "Could you do me a favor?" The cheesy grin on Kuwabara's face changed into a sly one. "Yeah. Anything for you," he said. "Could you put on this bald eagle suit and be in our show?" Yukina asked. Kuwabara looked disappointed but nodded and said, "Like I said, anything for you baby!"  
  
"Come on Koenma," Boton said, "be a stork. It will be fun!" Koenma shook his head no. "But Koenma, it's for a good cause. We're all going on vacation afterwards." The prince raised a brow. "Where would we go on vacation?" he asked. Boton tried hard to remember where they were going if they managed to get enough money. "Paris! No wait, maybe it wasn't Paris. Maybe it was Rome. No, no, London." Koenma was getting annoyed. "Fine, fine, just be quiet!" Boton did a flip in the air on her oar and said, "Whoopee!"  
  
Hiei went to Kurama. "If I have to do this than so do you," he said and gave him a peacock suit.  
  
Lori held up the toucan suit in front of Yuji, but he shook his head. "Why won't you put it on?" Lori asked. "Because," Yuji said, "it looks ridiculous. I'm not getting in that for anything." Lori frowned. "We would be able to go on vacation and see what Genkai's rambling about. She says the Keys are wonderful." Yuji got a sly smile much like Kuwabara's. Lori was scared. When anyone started to look like Kuwabara, it was very bad. "On one condition," he said. The kitsune had a bad feeling in her stomach. Yuji whispered something French in Lori's ear (vu le vu qushe avekmui se swa). Lori bit her lip and gave in. Yuji took the toucan suit with satisfaction and left.  
  
Pretty soon Yusuke's backyard was full of people, including Shizuru and the annoying ogre that helped Koenma. They had all come to watch the show. This was going to be funny. The girls came out in matching outfits, but in different colors. Keiko was in yellow, Boton was dressed in blue, Hina was wearing red, and Yukina wore green, and Lori in purple.  
  
All: All the birds sing words and the flowers croon In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room Tiki room...  
  
All of the guys suddenly dropped in on strings and tried to fly. Puu was flapping himself around. Everyone started to laugh.  
  
Boton: Welcome to our tropical hideaway All you lucky people, you If we weren't in the show starting right away We'd be in the audience too  
  
Yusuke (Spoken): Oh, look at all the people  
  
Hina and Lori (because they were the only two that could sing so quickly): In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room All the birds sing words and the flowers croon In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room  
  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room All the birds sing words and the flowers croon In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room  
  
Puu was fluttering around the audience happily while the guys were still hanging around and the girls were still dancing.  
  
Yukina: The bird paradise is an elegant bird He likes to be seen and it loves to be heard Most little birdies will fly away But the tiki room birds are here everyday  
  
Hina and Lori: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room All the birds sing words and the flowers croon In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room  
  
Tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room All the birds sing words and the flowers croon In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room  
  
The guys were enjoying the view from above.  
  
All: Da, da, da, da, da, da, da We're singing in the tiki room Da, da, da, da, da, da, da Crooning in the tiki room  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da We're singing in the tiki room Da, da, da, da, da, da, da Crooning in the tiki room  
  
The guys were set down onto the ground and stood there doing the Macarena.  
  
Keiko: The show was delightful We hope you'll agree We hope that it fills you with pleasure and glee Because if we don't make you feel like that We gonna wind up on a lady's hat ((I never did get that line)) (On a lady's hat... on a lady's hat)  
  
Yusuke: Tiki room!  
  
Hina and Lori: In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room All the birds sing words and the flowers croon In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room  
  
In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room In the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room All the birds sing words and the flowers croon At the tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki, tiki room  
  
Yusuke: Tiki room!  
  
All: Da, da, da, da, da, da, da We're singing in the tiki room Da, da, da, da, da, da, da Crooning in the tiki room  
  
Da, da, da, da, da, da, da We're singing in the tiki room Da, da, da, da, da, da, da  
  
Keiko: Crooning in the tiki room  
  
The show ended and everyone applauded. All the members of the stage rejoiced because they had made enough money to go to the Keys. Yusuke and Keiko threw their arms around each other. Hiei and Hina were kissing again while Koenma, Boton, and Kurama were talking to one another. And Lori was staying as far away from Yuji as she could. She glanced at him and he winked and blew her a kiss. Lori shuddered and ran offstage. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (Author#1 Dairy-Chan) BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (Sang by: Lori) -  
  
Hiei got stuck in his youkai form and Hina went into this mansion place he locked himself into. She walked up to it and opened the door. She saw his shadowy figure up the stairs, but he went into a large room and shut the door. Hina sighed and decided to wander around the castle to give him some time.  
  
Lori: (Beauty and the beast)  
  
Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly  
  
Just a little change (oh, oh) Small to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast  
  
Hina went into the dining hall and saw a clean table and set dishes that sparkled. She didn't notice a youkai that followed her in the shadows. As she finished looking around the place, she climbed the stairs.  
  
Lori: Ever just the same (In your eyes I am beautiful) Ever a surprise (Love like this is a miracle) Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise... (As the sun will rise...)  
  
Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bitter-sweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong  
  
Certain as the sun (oh, oh) Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the Beast  
  
(Beauty and the beast) (Beauty and the beast)  
  
Hina knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She walked in, but Hiei didn't seem to be in there. As she left to leave the room, the youkai cornered her and shoved her against a wall. She gasps as it raised a clawed- hand to strike her. Suddenly as its claws came down, Hiei rushed in front of her in his youkai form and countered the attack with his sword. He slashed the youkai five times and watched it die before he turned to Hina.  
  
Lori: Ever just the same (Ever just the same.) Ever a surprise (Ever a surprise...) Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise... (As the sun will rise...)  
  
Ever just the same (In your eyes I am beautiful) Ever a surprise (Love like this is a miracle) Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise...  
  
"Thank you for saving me, Hiei," Hina said and placed her hand on his shoulder. He pulled a way and moved towards the door. "Wait, don't go yet. Please come back with me to Yusuke and the others. We all miss you," Hina pleaded with him as he looked at her.  
  
Lori: Certain as the sun (Certain as the sun) Rising in the east Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast (Beauty and the beast) Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast (Beauty and the beast)  
  
Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast (Beauty and the beast)  
  
Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast  
  
She crossed the room to stand in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She noticed that he didn't complain or move away so she continued. Hina placed her lips on his and kissed him. As she embraced him, he turned back to regular Hiei and returned the lip lock. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Author#1 + 2 Dairy-Chan and Gaby-Chan) KISS THE GIRL (Sang by: Everyone excluding Yusuke and Keiko) -  
  
"You did what?" Kuwabara shouted. "I accidentally messed up another spell I was working on.hehehe.and I was trying it out on Keiko. And she's permanently lost her voice unless Yusuke kisses her.hehehe.and if you tell him directly Keiko will.die," Koenma explained. Everyone sweatdropped and fell. Yukina got up and asked, "So how are we going to get Yusuke to kiss her?" Koenma shrugged. "You're a clever bunch. You can figure something out.uhh.bye!" And he was gone within three seconds. "Now what are we going to do?" Hiei asked. Boton had an idea. "Keiko's mad at Yusuke right? Well."  
  
"So what do you want me to do again?" Yusuke asked. Lori and Hina sighed and said, "Take Keiko out." Yusuke shrugged his shoulders, "But why?" The girls lost their temper and shouted, "DO YOU WANT HER BACK OR NOT!!!!!!" He cowered behind a tree. "Yes," Yusuke said in a small voice. "Then do something romantic," Lori said. Yusuke asked, "So what do I do?" Hina rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask Kurama?"  
  
So Yusuke ran all the way across town to find Kurama. When he found him he started to explain the situation to him. "A boat ride perhaps?" the kitsune suggested. "Where am I going to find boat ride thingies?!?" Yusuke asked in an exasperated voice. "Ask Hiei."  
  
So Yusuke ran all the way back to the other side of the town to find Hiei. He found him sleeping in a tree. "Wake up, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted at him. Hiei opened one eye lazily and glared at him, "What is it now?" Yusuke explained the situation, again, to Hiei. Hiei arched an eyebrow and stated simply, "Go to the lagoon and ask one of the boat renters for a boat." Yusuke sweatdropped and fell, then he thanked Hiei and ran off to find Keiko.  
  
Later, Yusuke and Keiko finally made it to the lagoon and were floating around in a rented boat. Hiei, Hina, Lori, Kurama, Boton, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Yuji watched the two teenagers from the trees. "Ok, let's begin Organization Lovers Feud," Boton said and got in position as the others did too. Boton noticed Yusuke and Keiko coming around the corner in a boat and announced, "Ok everyone, they're coming. Get ready!"  
  
Boton (spoken): Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my... Kiss the girl! Muah! K-k-k-kiss!  
  
Yukina and the parenthesis are said by Boton: There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try you wanna Kiss the girl! (Kiss the girl)  
  
Hina and the parenthesis are said by Boton: Yes you want her, look at her you know you do Possible she wants you too There is one way to ask her (ask her!) Don't take a word not a single word go on and Kiss the girl (girrrrrrrlll)  
  
All: Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my, look at the boy he's too shy Ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha la, la, la, la ain't that sad, what a shame, too bad You're gonna miss the girl! Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my you're gonna kiss the girl You're gonna kiss the girl! Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my you're gonna kiss the girl You're gonna miss the girl!  
  
Boton (spoken): Hey boy! Come here! Kiss the girl! Muah! Ooo...OO! OO!  
  
Lori and the parenthesis are said by Boton: Now's you're moment Floating in a blue lagoon Boy you better do it soon No time will be better (better, better...) She don't say a word And she won't say a word until you Kiss the girl (go on and kiss her!)  
  
All: Sha la, la, la, la don't be scared, you gotta prepared Go on and kiss the girl! Sha la, la, la, la don't stop now, don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl! Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my you're gonna kiss the girl You're gonna kiss the girl! Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my you're gonna kiss the girl You're gonna miss the girl!  
  
Boton (spoken): Kiss the girl uh! Kiss the girl...OHH yea! Kiss the girl  
  
Kuwabara (spoken): Put your lips together like DIS and KISS!  
  
All: Sha la, la, la, la float along and listen to this song It's saying "Kiss the girl!" Sha la, la, la, la music play, the music say you gotta KISS THE GIRL! Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my you're gonna kiss the girl You're gonna kiss the girl! Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my you're gonna kiss the girl You're gonna miss the girl!  
  
Boton (spoken): You're catching!  
  
All: Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my look at the boy he's too shy Gonna kiss the girl Sha la, la, la, la ain't that sad what a shame, too bad You're gonna miss the girl! Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my you're gonna kiss the girl You're gonna kiss the girl! Sha la, la, la, la oh my, my you're gonna kiss the girl You're gonna miss the girl!  
  
Boton (spoken): GIRRRRRLLLLLL! Muah! Muah! Kiss the girl... Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da...da, da, da, da, da, da You know you want to! Go over there and kiss her! 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Author#1 Dairy-Chan) REFLECTION (Sang by: Yukina) -  
  
Yukina walked along in the icy forest of the Ice Youkai world. She was very lonely and felt bad because she had just failed her exam from the Head Mistress of the Koorime Cloud so she could be betrothed to the Councilor's son, but she felt she loved somebody else. "Kazuma," she whispered as she strolled along the snow covered path, she saw an iced over lake. She kneeled next to it and looked inside to see her reflection staring back at her.  
  
Yukina: Look at me, You may think you see who I really am, But you'll never know me.  
  
Everyday, It's as if I play a part.  
  
Now I see, If I wear a mask, I can fool the world, But I cannot fool my brother.  
  
Who is that girl they see? Staring straight, Back at me. When will my reflection show Who I am inside?  
  
I am now, In a world where I have to hide in my heart, And what I believe in.  
  
But somehow, I will show the world what's inside my heart, And be loved for who I am.  
  
Who is that girl I see, Staring straight Back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly That freezes with a need to know the reason why  
  
Why must we all conceal What we think How we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide I won't pretend that I'm Someone else for all time.  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
Oh, ooh yeah 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Author#2 Gaby-Chan) CIRCLE OF LIFE (Sang by: Everyone) -  
  
"Here's the grand finale," Yusuke said into his mike, "If you fall asleep.you will.be forced to dress up as the opposite sex!"  
  
Yusuke and Keiko: From the day we arrive on the planet And blinking, step into the sun There's more to see Than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done  
  
Hiei and Hina: Some say eat or be eaten Some say live and let live But all are agreed As they join the stampede You should never take more than you give  
  
Everyone: In the circle of life It's the wheel of fortune It's the leap of fate It's the band of hope Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle, the circle of life  
  
Yuji and Lori: Some of us fall by the wayside And some of us soar to the stars And some of us sail through our troubles And some have to live with the scars  
  
Kurama and Boton: There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round  
  
Everyone: In the circle of life It's the wheel of fortune It's the leap of fate It's the band of hope Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle, the circle of life  
  
Everyone clapped and the curtain went down. A few seconds later it rose one last time and all of the actors and actresses came to bow. Yusuke and Keiko were first. They walked up to center stage happily and bowed then walked back to their places. Then Kuwabara and Yukina and Boton and Kurama did the same. Hiei and Hina slowly walked forward while hand in hand bowed slightly and suddenly Hiei picked Hina up in to arms and Hina threw a single black rose (from the Fire Youkai world) out to the crowd and the first row of male Hina fans went to grab it. Hina looked down at them shrugged and Hiei took her off stage to share some more tonsil hockey in the theatre bathroom. Yuji grabbed Lori around the waist and they both walked up though Lori was very reluctant.  
  
They took their bows separately and then Yuji whispered the French phrase in her ear and Lori ran away backstage with Yuji darting after her. Then Shizuru appeared with a mike and said, "We would like to thank Lord Koenma for sponsoring this performance." A bright white light flashed on and Koenma with Puu on his head was lit up and they both took a bow and they vanished once more. As the audience just stood there stupidly, Shizuru shouted at them, "The performance is over! GO AWAY!" then the audience got scared and ran home to their mommies. Suddenly Genkai appeared and was being possessed by Toguro who wanted to mess up the play, so she blew up the stage. 


End file.
